


Good Look

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is dressed like a man; Ward <i>really </i>appreciates the look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Look

**Author's Note:**

> For dunderklumpen for the prompts May/Ward and females dressed as boys.

"I saw you looking at me today," May said when Ward entered the hotel room. She was wearing her disguise from the day’s mission. 

“I always look at you,” Ward said, looking at her yet again. She was dressed as a man, posing as an arms dealer that looked enough like May for her to pass. Her hair was cut short and slicked back, and she wore a false moustache, a thin dark line above her plump lips. She wore, as the arms dealer always did, an Armani suit that broadened her shoulders and hewed close to the muscles of her legs. The top button of her shirt was undone, the tie disheveled, hanging loose around her neck. Even her posture was masculine as she leaned back against the desk.

“I wish I looked that good in a suit,” Ward said, biting his lower lip.

She smiled. “Then let’s make a deal. Be naked in the next 30 seconds and I’ll keep the suit on tonight. Well, most of it.”

Ward didn’t say a word. He just stripped as quickly as he could.

May looked at her watch.

“25 seconds to spare,” she said, impressed.

“I know a good deal when I hear it.” 

She kissed him then, slow, possessive. 

“You like that, Agent?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, and he smiled right back.


End file.
